


Silent Night

by scheckam



Category: aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, aaron is going through some stuff, poor babe, this is really just a comfort fic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 16:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13298466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scheckam/pseuds/scheckam
Summary: Aaron’s still feeling guilty about somethings, so Aphmau takes it upon herself to help(this is kinda short ngl)





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

> [title - silent night]
> 
> [pairing - aarmau]
> 
> [this is more of a comfort fic than anything tbh]
> 
> [a small (kinda but not really angsty),,fluffy aarmau drabble bc i've been rewatching starlight and wanted to write smth so,,,uh,,,yeah,,if there are any mistakes, please let me know, thank you!]

     "Aaron, honey?" Aphmau whispered as she quietly opened the door. "You've been here all day, and you missed dinner too..."

     Aaron said nothing, keeping his back to her and letting his eyes focus on the sleeping blonde before him. He absentmindedly scratched at his wrist, his eyes unwavering.

     "Aaron..." Aphmau started again, walking up behind him. She ran her fingers through his hair. "Aaron, please, you've been stressing yourself out too much. Please, try to rest."

     Aaron still did not move, the only exception of movement was him shaking ever so slightly. Aphmau walked in front of him, he only turned away, not wanting to meet her gaze. She bent down slightly, cupping his face, "Aaron, please, look at me." He let out a shaky breath before turning to face her. She gasped softly. His no longer black eyes were red and puffy from crying, the bags under his eyes sagged low as if he hadn't slept in days, which was true in fact. His lips trembled as he choked back a sob. She pulled him into a tight hug. "Shh, baby, baby, it's okay, it's okay to cry. It's not your fault, calm down, please."

     He sobbed into her shoulder, gripping onto her tightly as if she were his only lifeline, which wouldn't be too far from the truth considering their current situation. She wiped away his falling tears with her thumb. He whimpered and leaned into her touch.

     "Irene, I'm such a screw up...," he whispered.

     Aphmau frowned, "Don't say things like that, it was out of your control, you couldn't help it."

     "That's the problem!" he bit his lip, suddenly becoming very interested in the floor. "I should have had control! I-I just...I don't even want to imagine what would have happened if you hadn't–"

     "Then don't," she mumbled, "Look, we can't change what happened, all we can do is hope for the best possible outcome." Aaron still didn't look up, so Aphmau took it upon herself to plop down in his lap, "Aaron, you made a mistake, people make mistakes, it happens."

     "Aph, I..I-I'm an _Ultima!_ I can't afford to make mistakes!"

     She kissed his cheek, "Even Ultima's make mistakes, your dad made mistakes, and I'm sure his dad made mistakes, and so on and so forth."

     He glanced at Garroth's sleeping form, he sighed. "You're...y-you're right... it's just...I miss him being around...y'know?"

     "I know, honey," a tear slipped down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away. She turned around to look at Garroth. The faint lights from the many machines surrounding him illuminated his face. She smiled softly,

     “I know,” she whispered.


End file.
